<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Violet's Song for Irma: An Alternate English Translation by dhaggard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746409">Violet's Song for Irma: An Alternate English Translation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhaggard/pseuds/dhaggard'>dhaggard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Violet Evergarden (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Song Lyrics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:54:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhaggard/pseuds/dhaggard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I was not entirely satisfied with the English subtitles for the lyrics Irma Fliech sings at the end of episode The Day You Will Understand "Love" Will Surely Come. I don't know Japanese so this is not an actual translation. It is simply a reinterpretation of the original English translation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Violet's Song for Irma: An Alternate English Translation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Together we listened in silence<br/>
to the wind blow through the starry sky</p><p>Now you are gone<br/>
And all the words<br/>
I wrote to you<br/>
day after day<br/>
have flown away<br/>
on feathered wings</p><p>Love is always wherever<br/>
the sun shines down<br/>
I can't see you<br/>
can't touch you<br/>
But you are here<br/>
right beside me</p><p>I talk to the trees in the forest<br/>
I speak to the raindrops that fall<br/>
hoping they will cheer me up</p><p>I walk on the ground<br/>
damp with rain<br/>
A road that leads me nowhere</p><p>Love is always like<br/>
looking at your reflection<br/>
in water<br/>
You break the surface<br/>
and it leaves<br/>
just like you did</p><p>Love is always wherever<br/>
the sun shines down<br/>
I can't see you<br/>
can't touch you<br/>
But you are here<br/>
right beside me</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>